AAA
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Kushina pertenece a una de las mejores instituciones de educación media superior de la zona, apodada AAA. Y Minato pertenece a una de las peores instituciones de educación media superior de la zona, apodada CCC. ¿Como es que llegan a congeniar?/ One shot.


**Es un Crossover ambientada en el universo de AAA, pero con los personajes y personalidades de Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. AAA pertenece a Fukushima Haruka. Creo que Hana pertenece a Bella Scullw.**

**AAA**

**Capitulo único **

**Era otro día soleado de marzo, era día de escuela y Kushina Uzumaki se dirigía a una de las mejores escuelas media superior de toda la ciudad. Localmente se le apoda a su escuela como AAA. Dos calles antes de llegar aparecen 3 tipos y la rodean. Kushina bufa molesta, sabe que estos son alumnos de una de las peores escuelas media superior de la ciudad, localmente se le apoda a esa escuela como CCC y justamente se encuentra en la esquina opuesta de la calle que está cruzando. **

**- Hola linda- dice uno de ellos con mirada lasciva. **

**- Mira en estos momentos nos encontramos de buen humor, así que solo danos tu dinero y te dejaremos en paz- dijo otro.**

**Kushina frunció el ceño, enserio, ¿ladrones?**

**- No les voy a dar nada- dijo Kushina visiblemente enojada.**

**Kushina Uzumaki es una estudiante de segundo de bachillerato, es una de las mejores estudiantes de su escuela, tiene 16 años de edad, es **de complexión estética delgada, tiene un largo cabello lacio rojo que le llega a media espalda, su piel es de tez blanca, sus ojos son de color gris-violeta, aunque se nota más el color violeta. Su vestimenta consiste en el típico uniforme japonés que consiste en una blusa blanca rematada por un cuello de estilo marinero de manga corta y una falda plisada color azul marino que le llega 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, calcetas azul marino y zapatos negros.

- Mira, solo necesitamos dinero así que nos lo das por las buenas o por las malas.- dijo el chico que no había hablado hasta el momento.

No podía creer que la estaban asaltando, era una ciudad bastante poblada, pero eran las 6 de la mañana y en esa calle no había mucha gente a esa hora. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en su escuela y en la escuela Konoha o CCC era conocida como "la habanera sangrienta" por una muy buena razón. Con una agilidad envidiable lanzo una patada en el estómago a uno de ellos, sacándole el aire, a otro le hizo perder el equilibrio causando que se cayera, el último le agarro por su cabello, se lo jalo y estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo a ella en plena cara cuando alguien lo detuvo.

- No es honorable atacar una mujer y mucho menos golpearla en grupo- dijo una persona sin alzar la voz pero con un tono que intimido al sujeto.

- Minato- dijo el adolescente muerto de miedo.

Kushina se quedó atónita, ¿Minato?, ya había escuchado ese nombre hace ya mucho tiempo, pero en circunstancias distintas.

- Mira será mejor que se vayan y no los vuelva a atrapar haciendo este tipo de cosas, en la escuela podemos ser muchas cosas, pero no somos criminales.- Dijo un muy disgustado Minato.

- Hai- respondieron los tres al unísono, ya recuperados y todavía bastante asustados.

Kushina todavía no salía de su shock. Minato desvió su mirada hacia ella y luego hacia algo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí!- dijo Minato- ¿Tú, por que tenías mi lápiz?- dijo Minato a Kushina con voz tranquila.

Kushina de repente se sumerge en recuerdos de hace más de 1 año. Cuando estaba realizando el examen de ingreso.

Flashback

_Era una cálida y húmeda tarde, una nerviosa y preocupada Kushina se encontraba en su asiento en donde estaba esperando a realizar su examen de ingreso a nivel media superior. Ella se encontraba preocupada porque había olvidado su lápiz y el examen comenzaba en menos de 5 minutos, no debería de ser ningún problema, pero el profesor que iba a impartir el examen era conocido por ser demasiado estricto, el no permitía ningún tipo de indisciplina, y por lo que Kushina había escuchado consideraba indisciplina no traer los materiales requeridos para realizar cualquier actividad, en pocas palabras no le prestaría ningún lápiz y no permitiría que nadie le prestara ningún lápiz. ¡¿Cómo iba a realizar un examen sin poder escribir?! Y para colmo de males nadie en el aula parecía traer un lápiz extra. En ese momento llego un compañero que también iba a realizar el examen, se sentó al lado, de pronto noto el nerviosismo de su compañera, como todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara el examen se acercó a preguntarle que la tenía tan nerviosa._

_- Buenos días, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- pregunto el chico con curiosidad._

_- Olvide mi lápiz y nadie tiene uno extra- dijo Kushina con tristeza. _

_En ese momento Minato saco un lápiz extra de su lapicera y se lo presto._

_- Este par de lápices que tengo son muy especiales para mí, te prestare uno si prometes cuidarlo y entregármelo cuando termine el examen, por cierto soy Minato- finalizo mostrando una sonrisa._

_Kushina en ese momento hizo algo que nunca en su vida había hecho, se sonrojo, y no hizo ningún escándalo de felicidad._

_- Y yo me llamo…- en ese momento entra un profesor. _

_- Guarden silencio, soy el profesor Orochimaru y el examen da comienzo desde este momento. _

_Cuando el examen término mandaron a llamar a Minato, Kushina se quedó a esperarlo, pero después de dos horas su madre la vino a recoger y no pudo devolverle el lápiz a Minato, desde entonces lo guarda esperando encontrar a Minato._

Fin del flashback

Los recuerdos vinieron a Kushina de golpe, nunca había vuelto a usar ese lápiz otra vez en su vida, Kushina se quedó viendo a Minato como tonta.

- Tú me lo prestaste, el día en que hicimos el examen de ingreso- dijo Kushina todavía impactada.

- Me lo voy a quedar señorita…-

- Kushina Uzumaki- dijo Kushina.

- Minato Namikaze, nos vemos luego.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kushina se encontraba en su escuela Uzushio o AAA. Estaba en su descanso, no podía creer que alguien como Minato terminara en la escuela de Konoha, no se veía como un chico problema. Se levantó con una mirada decidida, iría a la escuela de Konoha y averiguaría como alguien como Minato termino en una escuela como esa, como que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki ¡Dattebane!

- Kushina, ¿en qué estás pensando? Llevamos Hana y yo un buen rato llamándote- dijo una de las amigas de Kushina.

- Perdón Mikoto, no es nada importante.

- Yo no lo creo, conozco esa mirada, ¿en donde te vas a meter ahora?- dijo interrogante Hana.

- Insinúas que me voy a meter en problemas- dijo Kushina haciéndose la indignada.

- Yo solo recuerdo que de niña cuando ponías esa mirada era semanas de castigo para nosotras- dijo Hana- hace tiempo que no veíamos esa mirada ya hasta celebrábamos su desaparición.

- ¡Pues para que vean yo no las estoy incluyendo en mis planes!- dijo Kushina alzando la voz en un tono entre molesta y divertida.

- Nunca nos incluías, y aun así terminábamos castigadas- finalizo Mikoto.

Kushina se dispuso a reanudar sus horas de estudios e ignorar los comentarios de sus amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, después de sus clases Kushina se encontraba en la entrada del colegio Konoha con el disfraz que había comprado. De hecho solo era una peluca negra y unos anteojos de botella, el uniforme que llevaba era viejo, además de que llevaba puesta unas prendas informales.

Vamos Kushina puedes hacerlo- pensó Kushina.

En ese momento se maldijo por ser conocida en la escuela de Konoha, era un disfraz simple y tendría altas posibilidades de engañar a los alumnos y profesores de Konoha si no fuera por el hecho de que en esa escuela era conocida por lo menos por el nombre y el apodo de habanera sangrienta.

El plan de Kushina era simple: infiltrarse en la escuela y saber cómo y porque Minato Namikaze se encontraba en esa escuela.

Ya se había infiltrado cuando se topó con los mismos tontos que intentaban robarle en la mañana, se encontraban paseando por los pasillos cuando la divisaron, al parecer no la reconocieron, pero se estaban acercando a ella.

- Oye tú, niña nueva- dijo uno de ellos con voz burlona

Kushina dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con toda intención de perderlos de vista.

Estaba ya en el segundo piso de esa institución cuando noto algo raro, la puerta de la escalera que conducía a la azotea estaba abierta, y eso era raro porque los estudiantes, por lo menos en las escuelas de la zona, tenían prohibido subir a las azoteas de sus escuelas sin la autorización de los profesores o de alguna otra autoridad correspondiente.

Se quedó unos momentos pensativa sin darse cuenta de que los chicos que ella quería perder la siguieron y la habían acorralado.

- Mira Maeda, ¿que no es la misma chica a la que casi golpeas esta mañana?

Antes de que Kushina tuviera tiempo de reaccionar le dieron un puñetazo en la nuca, lo que provoco que se cayera y se le nublara la vista. Se sobo la cabeza e intento levantarse pero uno de ellos la inmovilizo en el suelo con una llave, inmediatamente después procedieron a esculcarla para quitarle sus pertenecías valiosas, estas consistían en su dinero y su celular.

- No puedo creer que este sea todo lo que traiga- dijo uno de ellos visiblemente frustrado. Por los inconvenientes que pasaron se esperaban una recompensa más grande.

- Bueno, pero la niñata tiene buen cuerpo- dijo Maeda mientras le alzaba la falda a Kushina y le manoseaba las piernas.

- Maldito bastardo- grito Kushina mientras su cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza y de la ira.

La respuesta de Maeda fue agarrarla de los cabellos y alzarle la cabeza.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando?- dijo uno de ellos sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Maeda hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su compañero y estaba a punto de asestarle una patada en la boca mientras decía:

- ¡Para que aprendas a respetar idiota!

Kushina cerró los ojos esperando lo que probablemente sería el golpe más fuerte que haya sufrido hasta la fecha.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, en lugar de eso se escuchó un crujir de nudillos y un par de gritos que expresaban sorpresa y miedo.

Kushina se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato Namikaze es un estudiante de segundo de bachillerato, es el mejor estudiante de su escuela y sus conocimientos y capacidad de razonamiento son muy superiores, incluso más que la de la mayoría de los mejores alumnos de escuelas con mejor reputación, tiene 17 años de edad, alto, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y cabello rubio desordenado con un flequillo enmarcando ambos lados de su cara. Su vestimenta consiste en el típico uniforme japonés de tipo militar de marinero de color azul marino, consiste en pantalón y saco color azul marino y una playera blanca.

Minato se encontraba en la azotea con sus amigos, Hiashi y Fugaku. En ese momento se encontraban hablando acerca de los lápices especiales de Minato.

- Así que finalmente encontraste el lápiz que perdiste hace más o menos 2 años, no puedo creer que sigas obsesionado con esos lápices, tú, una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco.- dijo Fugaku con tono de burla, algo muy raro en él.

- Aun tengo las cicatrices que me hiciste cuando dañe el otro lápiz- agrego Hiashi intentando desviar el tema que quería tocar Fugaku.

- ¡Lo mordiste cuando te advertí que no le hicieras ningún rasguño!- dijo Minato exaltándose.

- A fin de cuentas nunca nos has dicho porque esos 2 lápices son tan importantes para ti- dijo Fugaku.

Minato de repente se quedó pensativo. Saco un par de lápices de un estuche especial que tenía colgado en el cuello y escondido entre sus ropas y se les quedo viendo.

Flashback

_Un Minato de 6 años aproximadamente se acerca a la cama de hospital de su abuela. _

_- Lamento no poder celebrar tu cumpleaños como debería de ser, pero todavía no puedo salir del hospital- dijo una mujer anciana recostada en una cama de hospital._

_- No importa abuelita- dijo el niño al borde de las lágrimas._

_- Aun te puedo dar un regalo, estos lapides los gane de una manera muy especial hace ya 10 años, me traen tantos recuerdos, los he cuidado mucho, son de la suerte, ahora te los doy a ti. – dijo la abuelita extendiéndole un par de lápices en un estuche._

_- El tiempo ha sido amable con estos dos trozos de madera, aún pueden usarse, pero recuerda que son de la suerte y deben de usarse en ocasiones muy especiales o importantes._

_- Si abuelita- dijo Minato todavía con la cara triste._

_- Ya vámonos niño- dijo una mujer entrando bruscamente en la habitación._

_Minato a regañadientas abandono el cuarto de hospital, él no sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a su abuela con vida. _

Fin del flashback

Mientras Minato se encontraba perdido en su recuerdo y ajeno a lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior:

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables acerca de ese tema?, si él no nos quiere decir sus razones tendrá, ¿no lo crees?- decía Hiashi bastante exaltado, muy raro en él, que generalmente conservaba la calma ante casi cualquier situación.

- Es algo curioso, él lápiz que ella traía esta mejor cuidado que el que yo guarde- dijo Minato de repente y hacia nadie en especial.

Los dos amigos pararon de discutir y se le quedaron viendo.

- Por cierto, cuando se lo prestaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? y ¿Por qué dejaste que lo conservara tanto tiempo?- dijo algo confundido y curioso Fugaku.

- Bueno…se lo preste porque según recuerdo no tenía con que escribir, además me pareció bastante atractiva. – dijo Minato respondiendo la primera pregunta y dejando a sus amigos con los ojos abiertos.

Él no era mujeriego, ni siquiera le habían conocido una novia, y hasta habían considerado la posibilidad de que bateara para el otro equipo.

- Y no pude pedírselo después porque mi madre me vino a recoger y no la pude localizar porque no me dio su nombre, de hecho… en parte estoy en esta escuela por culpa de mi madre.- dijo Minato divagando un poco.

- De hecho allá va- dijo Minato mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Tu madre?- pregunto Hiashi extrañado.

- ¡No!- dijo Minato gritando- Kushina- dijo con voz acaramelada.

- ¿Aunque no entiendo por qué esta aquí y disfrazada de ese modo?- dijo confundido.

Tanto Fugaku como Hiashi se quedaron blancos y sorprendidos.

- M-minato, ¿no es-estaras hablando de la mis-misma Kushina a la que-que nosotros estam-mos pensando, la habanera sangrienta, o si?- dijo Hiashi bastante nervioso, apenas pudiendo formar frases coherentes.

- Kushina, no te pudo parecer atractiva alguna otra mujer, ¿eres masoquista o algo así?- le reprocho Fugaku.

Ambos conocían a Kushina bien, les había dejado unos buenos moretones y les enseño que hasta las mujeres que se veían más recatadas y educadas tenían garras bastante afiladas, o en este caso buenos puños.

Los tres amigos la vieron de lejos entrando al edificio con un ridículo disfraz, aun desde la azotea la pudieron reconocer fácilmente y casi al instante.

Los tres amigos se pusieron a discutir otros temas, varios minutos después escucharon un escándalo que venía del pasillo de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué estará pasando?- pregunto Fugaku.

- No lo sé, pero te aseguro que Maeda está involucrado- dijo Hiashi- será mejor ignorarlo, no nos queremos meter en problemas- para cuando dijo eso Minato ya iba en dirección a las escaleras.

Hiashi y Fugaku decidieron seguir a Minato, cuando los tres llegaron a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras se quedaron congelados… por un segundo.

La escena que presenciaron fue a Maeda manoseando, luego insultando y con toda la intención de, literalmente, romperle el hocico a la chica que le gustaba a Minato.

Tanto los amigos de Maeda como los de Minato se quedaron quietos sintiendo el aura asesina de Minato, los compañeros de Maeda nunca habían visto a Minato así de enojado y no movieron ningún musculo cuando este a velocidad sobrehumana conecto un puñetazo en la quijada de Maeda, el puñetazo fue de tal magnitud que los puños crujieron y se disloco la mandíbula de Maeda.

Los amigos de Maeda lo abandonaron a su suerte y escaparon a toda velocidad por el pasillo, Minato no los persiguió. En lugar de eso enfoco su mirada en la pelirroja que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Kushina apenas y creía lo que estaba viendo, Minato apareció como un príncipe azul de esos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas y la salvo de una paliza que probablemente la hubiera mandado al hospital, derribo y dejo fuera de combate al adolescente de un solo golpe y ahuyento a los otros dos con esa misma acción.

Las mejillas de Kushina estaban tan rojas como su cabello, de repente también noto que las mejillas de Minato estaban rojas, ella no entendía por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la ropa desarreglada, probablemente le hicieron eso mientras la esculcaban, y con la falda alzada, mostrando su ropa interior. Inmediatamente Kushina, ahora si con toda la cara roja de la vergüenza, se levantó y arreglo lo mejor que pudo en 5 segundos.

- Lindas bragas, con dibujitos de ramen y toda la cosa- fue lo que dijo nerviosamente Minato para romper el hielo. Y los amigos de Minato retrocedieron aún más y Kushina mostro una cara de completa furia, y Minato estaba tan nervioso que no supo que más decir, de hecho estaba tan nervioso que la frase anterior fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Por el pasillo se oyó el resonar de un golpe otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión fue el puño de Kushina en el rostro de Minato.

Pero Minato no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o de seguir nervioso, se puso serio y dijo:

- Será mejor que te retires de aquí rápidamente, lo más seguro es que el director venga por el escándalo armado, vete o si no te meterás en problemas.

- ¿Y que ahí de ti?- pregunto Kushina un tanto preocupada y con un naciente sentimiento de culpabilidad, si Minato se metía en problemas sería su culpa.

- Yo ya me las arreglare, ¡ahora vete!- dijo utilizando un tono autoritario, Kushina emprendió la retirada.

- Y ustedes- dijo Minato para todos los alumnos que estaban de curiosos presenciando el incidente- la habanera sangrienta no estuvo aquí, ¡está claro!- de inmediato todos asintieron y se retiraron.

Dicho y hecho el director, un prefecto y varios profesores aparecieron por el pasillo, acompañados de los acobardados amigos de Maeda tan solo segundos después de que todos, incluyendo los amigos de Minato, se retiraran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Así que eso fue lo que paso ayer- dijo Mikoto con una mano en la frente y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente en signo de negación.

- Si, _dattebane_.- dijo Kushina enérgicamente- y lo peor de todo fue que no conseguí saber por qué Minato termino en una escuela como esa.

- Tal vez a lo largo de su vida se ha topado con muchas Kushinas- dijo Hana bromeando.

Kushina fulmino a su amiga con la mirada.

- Cálmate Kushina, cualquiera diría que a ti te importa lo que piense ese chico de ti- dijo Mikoto. En cuanto termino la frase unas sonrisas traviesas y malignas cruzaron por las caras de Hana y Mikoto, mismas que Kushina no noto.

- Kushina, ¿Por qué a ti te interesa lo que pase o no con ese tipo Minato?- pregunto Mikoto.

Kushina no supo que responder.

- No será que a ti, Kushina Uzumaki, está enamorada de ese tal Minato- pregunto esta vez Hana.

- No, no es nada de eso, es solo que gracias a él estoy en la escuela de Uzushio, y no en una escuela de mala reputación, solo es eso.- dijo Kushina, intentando convencerse más a ella misma que a sus amigas- además uno no se puede enamorar de alguien que no conoce.

- Aja- dijeron las amigas de Kushina al mismo tiempo.

Kushina nunca había tenido un novio formal, y no es porque fuera fea, era bastante bonita. El verdadero problema era su actitud, todos los varones que se interesaban en tener una relación con la pelirroja eran ahuyentados por la forma de ser tan particular de Kushina.

Mikoto y Hana se preguntan si también Minato, que por lo que entendieron del relato de Kushina él gustaba de ella, habrá sido ahuyentado por la actitud de la pelirroja, es decir tu ayudas a alguien a no ser golpeado, y en consecuencia esta persona te da a los pocos segundos un puñetazo en la cara, y los puñetazos de Kushina no son cualquier cosa.

De repente el sonido de celular de Mikoto sacan a las tres amigas de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Quién te llama Mikoto?- pregunto Kushina.

- Tu al parecer- dijo Mikoto dejando confundidas a sus dos amigas.

Mikoto contesta:

- Hola-

-Si-

En este punto de la conversación aparece en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa.

- Claro galán- dijo picando de la curiosidad a las dos amigas.

- Es para ti- dijo pasándole el celular a una confundida pelirroja.

- Bueno- dice Kushina con precaución.

_- Buenos días Kushina- se oye del otro lado._

- Minato- grita Kushina mientras se aleja un poco de sus dos amigas.

_- Recupere tu celular robado, si quieres recuperarlo tienes que encontrarme a las dos en la salida de la escuela.- dijo el como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

- ¿Que planeas?- pregunto Kushina con desconfianza.

_- La verdad planeaba pedirte una cita._

-¡¿Una cita?!- dice Kushina bastante impresionada, causando la curiosidad de sus dos amigas.

_- ¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto Minato._

- Si, pero…- se oyó que colgaban del otro lado.

- ¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntaron Hana y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.

- Tengo una cita- dijo Kushina de manera automática y sin superar la impresión del momento. Mientras Hana y Mikoto chillaban de la emoción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Minato, por favor, piénsalo- rogo Fugaku.

- Ya lo pensé- dijo Minato con voz calmada.

- Pues vuélvelo a pensar- hablo Hiashi en esta ocasión.

- Podrían retirarse, ella va a venir en cualquier momento- dijo Minato, ya harto de la actitud de sus amigos.

Ellos se fueron a esconder detrás de un árbol cercano mientras observaban llegar a Kushina, a lo lejos observaron cómo cambiaban algunas palabras y después simplemente se fueron juntos, caminando uno al lado del otro.

- Así que los están espiando, eh- dijo una voz que salió de sus espaldas.

Al voltear divisaron tanto a Mikoto como a Hana.

- Sí, algún problema- dijo Hiashi intentando sonar rudo.

- Sí, nosotras también queremos espiarlos- dijo Hana imitando a Hiashi.

Así los cuatro se dispusieron a seguir a la pareja a escondidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las amigas de Kushina no podían creer que existiera alguien que pudiera llegar tan lejos con Kushina en una cita, Minato ya había recibido tres coscorrones y dos afloramientos de su comportamiento bipolar, pero aun así no había dado una excusa para salir corriendo, de hecho incluso parecía estar disfrutando de la cita.

- No puedo creer que finalmente Kushina encontró a su alma gemela- chilló emocionada Mikoto.

- Y yo no puedo creer que la chica en la que se fue a fijar Minato fuera la habanera sangrienta- dijo Fugaku en tono neutro.

- Así que ustedes ya conocieron ese "lado" de nuestra amiga- dijo Mikoto.

- Por supuesto que sí, fuimos nosotros quienes le dimos ese apodo a su amiga debido a la paliza que nos metió.- le contesto Fugaku.

Entonces Mikoto se puso a reír.

Mientras tanto en la cita de Minato y Kushina:

- Vaya, así que por eso tus lápices son especiales, ¿y si es cierto lo que dijo tu abuela de ellos? ¿Si te traen buena suerte?- pregunto Kushina con curiosidad.

Minato se quedó viendo fijamente a Kushina y respondió: sí. Después se pusieron a reír.

Minato pensaba que para ser su primera cita todo marchaba de maravilla. Mientras que Kushina no recordaba haber tenido una mejor cita que esta, quizá en esta ocasión no terminaría llorando y encerrada en el baño con un montón de botes de ramen instantáneo.

- Y que paso con el idiota- pegunto Kushina.

- ¿Quién? ¿Maeda? Lo expulsaron, y según supe lo enviaron a un colegio militar.- respondió Minato.

- Espero no haberte metido en muchos problemas- dijo Kushina con voz seria.

- No pongas esa cara, no me dieron el "gran castigo", como ya te dije saldré tarde de la escuela durante lo que resta del año, pero fuera de eso no hay problema- dijo Minato.

- ¿Tampoco hubo problemas con tu familia?- pregunto Kushina un poco más alegre.

- La única familia que me queda es mi madre, y no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.- respondió serio Minato.

- Mejor llévame a mi casa, no avise que iba llegar tarde y deben estar preocupados por mí. – dijo Kushina cambiando de tema.

Así ambos terminaron la primera de lo que esperaban fueran varias citas, y quizá, un futuro noviazgo.

- Sera mejor irnos también nosotros- dijo Hiashi.

- Nosotras seguiremos espiando a Kushina en sus citas, ¿contaremos con su presencia en las siguiente citas?- pregunto Hana.

- Por supuesto, jamás dejaríamos a Minato solo con esa marimacha- respondió Hiashi enviándole una sonrisa a Hana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bueno, ya llegamos – dijo Minato.

- Si, y será mejor que te vayas antes de que mi padre se dé cuenta de tu presencia- dijo Kushina.

- Toma- dijo Minato dándole su número de celular escrito en un papelito que Kushina agarro- no es justo que solo yo sepa tus números telefónicos.

- Aun no me has contado como recuperaste el celular- dijo Kushina con tono travieso.

- Te lo contare en nuestra próxima cita, ¿te parece bien Kushina?- dijo Minato dejando intrigada a la pelirroja.

- Me parece perfecto- respondió ella.

FIN


End file.
